<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>telling darkness from lines on you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660002">telling darkness from lines on you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Korean Actor RPF, 삼시세끼-어촌편 | Three Meals a Day - Fishing Village</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Canon Universe, M/M, Motels, Pining, Rain, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hojun finds himself caught in a storm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Ho Jun/Nam Joo Hyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>telling darkness from lines on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is really just pure self-indulgence after watching several <i>three meals a day</i> clips and thinking yeah, they're lowkey cute together. the result of my thinking is this. </p><p>some <a href="http://www.sisaweek.com/news/photo/201903/119543_104458_1737.jpg">thought</a> <a href="http://enews24-cjpoc.lgucdn.com/News/Contents/20160902/66501653.jpg">provoking</a> <a href="https://t1.daumcdn.net/cfile/tistory/231DF14357DD5B4905">images</a> for your viewing that contributed to the writing of this fic.</p><p>title is from <a href="https://youtu.be/KMfL7rVAu0U">bon iver's wash</a>, that i looped while writing. it's such a good rainy day song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Looks like we’re going to be stuck here a while.” Hojun sighs, staring out the door frame of the small gazebo where he and Joohyuk were seeking solace from the unexpected downpour.</p><p>They had been sent out earlier in the afternoon, to a distance from the main town for an errand, Seungwon insisting on getting some special kind of spice blend for the kimchi he was making. Experimental kimchi, he’d called it.</p><p>Joohyuk eyes him with an unreadable expression. “S’okay,” he shrugs. “They’ll probably know not to expect us for some time.”</p><p>Hojun turns back, where Joohyuk has already made himself comfortable on the old wood of the pavilion. The corner of his lips curl up slightly, bordering amusement — and something simmering beneath that he still didn’t have the courage to address just yet.</p><p>Ever since Joohyuk stepped foot into the tiny fishing village, as much as Hojun struggled to admit it, things were never exactly the same. Sure, it was nice with Haejin and Seungwon, two big brother slash senior slash pseudo-parental figures who he got along well with, but to have someone close to his age was different.</p><p>It also didn’t exactly help the slight stirrings of Hojun’s heart that Joohyuk was very, very much easy on the eyes. He was gifted with chiseled boyish looks that Hojun felt a mix of admiration and envy for.</p><p>“Hyung, you’re so cute,” Joohyuk had said to him one night after a few drinks, when the cameras had been switched off and the older hyungs had gone to bed. Joohyuk’s eyes were half-lidded, like tiny matching crescents that didn’t help the clawing feeling in Hojun’s chest.</p><p>Hojun stiffened as Joohyuk leaned forward, soju on his breath, reaching to pinch his cheek with an expression Hojun wished he could keep for his own, for no other eyes to see. Later, Hojun is on the border of a full on freakout when Seungwon posts a picture of the two of them asleep on the floor, Joohyuk’s forehead pressed against his face, comfortable and intimate.</p><p>(He doesn’t keep returning to Seungwon’s Instagram to look at the photo again and again, neither does he fear accidentally screenshotting the photo, despite his desire to keep something close to him.)</p><p><em>How could he?</em> Joohyuk is younger, with so much promise.</p><p>(He deserves better, is not what Hojun says.)</p><p>“And it just got heavier,” Joohyuk says, breaking the brief silence and pulling Hojun back from his thoughts. He tries to avert his gaze when he notices Joohyuk lightly gnawing on his bottom lip in thought.</p><p>Joohyuk’s expressions were but a part of the many reasons why Hojun found it hard not to be drawn into his orbit. A small piece of the large puzzle that was Hojun’s heart. But these feelings, these feelings, they were too risky. For too many a reason.</p><p>It feels a lot like keeping fireflies in a jar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We should look for shelter, then,” Hojun mumbles, trying to fill the air with something, anything to prevent himself from thinking too much.</p><p>“So responsible, hyung,” Joohyuk grins, and there’s that tugging in Hojun’s heart again.</p><p>“Can’t have you falling sick in the middle of filming, rascal,” Hojun snorts, lightly hitting Joohyuk in the shoulder. Just as he does that, it’s as if something goes off, like a light spark when something is ignited, but as soon as Hojun feels it, he quashes it.</p><p><em>Responsible.</em> That’s what he has to be. Not <em>selfish.</em></p><p>He vaguely remembers something Seungwon had said to him one evening, when Haejin and Joohyuk had already turned in.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with a bit of desire and greed, y’know,” Seungwon mused, sipping his makgeolli. Hojun looked back at him wordlessly. Seungwon’s eyes meet his, and the corner of his eyes crinkle as he smiles, full of knowledge and wisdom from his years.</p><p>“I hope you don’t sit and wait too long, for whatever it is you’re seeking,” Seungwon continues. “Or else it’ll just slip from your grip, and that would be the end of it.”</p><p>Hojun merely takes a drawn out swig of his drink, as Seungwon excuses himself. He spends quite a long time sitting outside, staring out into the expanse of the sky as he thinks.</p><p>Joohyuk, with his wide smile, his strong arms. The way his skin seemed to glisten in the sun. Hojun bristles at the thought, trying to drown the images and desires threatening to escape.</p><p>Hojun holds the umbrella for them up till halfway, when Joohyuk insists he should be the one to hold it, since he’s taller anyways and Hojun scoffs at him, making the both of them laugh. Hojun laughs, but his heart aches at the same time.</p><p>Hojun freezes when he realizes what the nearest sheltered place is when they reach it. In bright blue letters, <em>MOTEL </em>stares at him and he stares back with wide eyes, the rainwater dripping on his slippers.</p><p><em>It’s only going to be for a while,</em> Hojun thinks, as Joohyuk turns to face him with a mildly bemused expression on his face.</p><p>“Hyung?” Joohyuk’s lips slightly part. It’s getting increasingly hard for Hojun not to stare. The way Joohyuk looks at him — anticipating, adoring, even. Those soft, puppy-like eyes. Hojun realizes he’s never really stood a chance. Still, he stands with his hands in the pockets of his shorts at the door, a distance from Joohyuk.</p><p>“The rain should be gone by sunset,” Hojun chuckles, a little awkwardly, but it appears to at least convince Joohyuk that he’s not behaving out of the norm.</p><p>Joohyuk stretches, the bottom of his shirt slowly riding up to give Hojun a slight view of his abs. Hojun quickly glances away, pretending to look at a sign pasted to the door of the motel.</p><p>“I’m tired, though,” Joohyuk yawns. It has been a tiring past few days, with much manual work, and Joohyuk running after Winter, Haejin’s pet corgi, to make sure Winter wasn’t trying to hunt the ducklings again.</p><p>Hojun glances back up at Joohyuk. How could he ever resist? He rolls his eyes, another moment of concealing what he truly felt. “Alright,” he sighs, resigned to the situation. “Let’s check how much it is for a few hours.”</p><p>They finally step inside, and miraculously, the ahjumma running the place doesn’t appear to recognize them. She eyes them with a stoic expression, not asking any questions more than what was needed and hands them a copper key with a plastic chain scribbled with the room number on it.</p><p>There’s a slightly dank scent as they climb the staircase to the upper floor, as if the place hadn’t been well ventilated in a while, but it’s still clean, easing Hojun’s worries that they might become the unwilling targets of some enterprising resident. The passageways are decently lit with fluorescent lights, looking recently changed, Hojun squinting as the light hits his eyes.</p><p>“Here it is,” Joohyuk says, finding the door to their room. Hojun nods, as Joohyuk unlocks it.</p><p>The interior of the room isn’t much, but it had the essentials: a basic bathroom, and a table with a mirror. And of course, the bed. A seemingly ordinary mundane piece of furniture, but it makes Hojun nervous nonetheless.</p><p>Hojun belatedly realizes that the ahjumma had given them a room with a king sized bed. As if sensing the panic emanating from him, Joohyuk turns over. “The lady said they’re all out of twin bed rooms,” he shrugs, a little too nonchalantly for Hojun’s liking.</p><p>Hojun rubs the bed of his neck with a deep sigh. Oh well. He could at least take a nap, and then they would be out in a matter of hours. He goes to the right side of the bed before Joohyuk can claim a side, pressing on the sheets — starched and scratchy, before lying down and folding his arms, shutting his eyes.</p><p>As he loses himself to sleep, he’s not entirely sure if he hears the ghost of a familiar chuckle, and the fleeting touch of a hand brushing through his hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Hojun wakes a bit later, he’s met with quite the sight. Joohyuk grunts as he wrests his outer shirt off his body, leaving the black tank he was wearing underneath. His shoulder and back muscles look even more defined, and Hojun’s throat goes dry at the sight.</p><p>He quickly flips over, closing his eyes tightly in an attempt to continue feigning sleep. It’s not long after when he feels a weight press down near him on the bed. Must be Joohyuk finally getting some rest, he thinks.</p><p>“Hyung…” Joohyuk whispers, and from the volume of his voice Hojun can tell he’s seated near him. “You awake?” he feels Joohyuk’s hand wrap around his shoulder gently. The weight on the bed shifts again, and this time, Joohyuk is probably lying on his side, Hojun’s back facing him.</p><p>Hojun’s heart starts to thump hard in his chest, and he wonders if it’s possible for his heart to actually burst from the tension. He makes a mildly strangled noise.</p><p>“Hyung?” Joohyuk tries again, and this time, his hand rests on Hojun’s arm. Hojun hesitates, his back still facing Joohyuk. Joohyuk can't see the way his eyes dart about in thought, still unsure whether to cross the threshold.</p><p>Minutes pass, and Hojun at last slowly turns himself over to meet Joohyuk’s eyes. Joohyuk’s throat bobs as he looks at Hojun with the most unsure gaze he's had since he first arrived to the fishing village.</p><p>Joohyuk's tongue darts out to trace his lips. Hojun can't help but follow the motion with his eyes, a taut tension in the air. He waits, like he always has. He thinks that’s what he could spend eternity doing.</p><p>Joohyuk rests his chin on his hand, eyes not leaving Hojun’s. Like he’s waiting too.</p><p>A whisper in the dim light. Hojun can’t tell who breaks the silence first but the next thing he knows is, Joohyuk leans over, craning his neck to press his lips to Hojun’s.</p><p>Unlike in his dreams, both in the day and at night, Hojun jerks back immediately.</p><p>“Hyung?” Joohyuk pulls back too, and there’s something in his eyes. It looks a lot like hurt, and Hojun feels something prod at his chest.</p><p>“Joohyuk-ah...I...I can’t—” Hojun murmurs, his brow furrowed. He wonders if the sudden lack of proximity is doing things to their minds, putting in feelings where there were none.</p><p>Hojun is even more surprised when he feels a strong grip on his wrist.</p><p>“Bullshit, hyung,” Joohyuk grits his teeth. “I want this. I’ve wanted this for a long time, and <em>fuck,</em> hyung, I know you want it too.”</p><p>
  <em>I know you’ve been wanting me.</em>
</p><p>Hojun feels his skin go cold, as if everything has been laid out.</p><p>“Y-you...you don’t know that, Joohyuk-ah,” Hojun glances down at their still intertwined hands, where Joohyuk is stubbornly refusing to budge.</p><p>“And you can’t say you know what I want, hyung,” Joohyuk retorts, with something that looks like fires in his eyes.</p><p>It’s all new territory for Hojun. He’s never seen Joohyuk with this much resolve in his eyes. Granted, as he went about his tasks around their farm area, there was determination, but not like this.</p><p>Hojun chews nervously on his bottom lip. His heart is relentless as it beats against his chest, his desires threatening to spring forth.</p><p>For once, for once in his damned life, perhaps it’s time to listen to the machinations of his heart — for him to try.</p><p>So he leans forward, grips the side of Joohyuk’s face, kissing him like all he’s wanted for the past few days, nights and weeks.</p><p>There is no tenderness. Joohyuk lets out a groan when teeth lightly graze his lip, the kiss hot and messy, as if wrapped in a dance, entangled around each other.</p><p>Joohyuk shifts to kneel on the bed, his strong legs trapping Hojun between him. As if saying he wasn’t going to let him go now. Hojun isn’t so sure where to put his hands, his fingers ghosting along the side of Joohyuk’s body, feeling taut muscle.</p><p>His hands eventually come to rest on Joohyuk’s shoulders, fingers curled in the thin material of Joohyuk’s tank top, and he can feel how strong Joohyuk feels. Safe, even. Hojun feels like a chamber of his heart opens, allowing the new feelings to fall through, committing it to memory forever.</p><p>Hojun makes a stunned noise when he feels Joohyuk grind his hips against him. His shorts, suited for the summer heat and rough work in the village, leave very little to the imagination. Hojun trembles when he feels warmth on his ear, Joohyuk’s lips tracing the shell.</p><p>“Joohyuk,” Hojun exhales. Joohyuk can probably sense his growing interest too, his hands moving to the front of Hojun’s pants.</p><p>“Hyung,” Joohyuk breathes, planting a soft kiss to the side of Hojun’s jaw, “do you want…” he whispers, palming at Hojun’s increasingly hardening erection between his pants.</p><p>Hojun shudders, shutting his eyes tight, from both embarrassment and the overwhelming feelings from everything unravelling before him. “Please,” he finally rasps. “Yes."</p><p>Joohyuk extracts himself only for a moment to make quick work of undoing Hojun’s pants and underwear, tossing them off the bed hastily. Hojun covers his face with his hand. It’s been a very long time since he’s touched anyone or been touched this way, and the sudden vulnerability with the one who’s been the subject of his affections and dreams for the longest time starts to overwhelm him. He wonders if it’s possible to drown like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyuk gently pushes Hojun’s hand aside. “No, hyung,” he shakes his head, voice gentle. “Look at me.” He brushes Hojun’s cheek lightly, before tracing his thumb along the line of Hojun’s lips. Hojun lightly parts his lips, taking Joohyuk’s thumb into his mouth, tongue lightly swivelling around it, as if tasting something new for the first time.</p><p>Hojun’s sudden brazenness elicits a low groan from Joohyuk. “Fuck, hyung,” he breathes, watching the way Hojun’s eyes flutter.</p><p>“Let me take care of you,” Joohyuk finally says, managing to collect himself, and his fingers curl around Hojun’s cock, stroking the length slowly, up and down. Hojun’s breathing starts to go ragged, blinking at the sensation. He leans back onto the headboard, as if it would keep him grounded to earth.</p><p>“Hyung, you’re so…” Joohyuk grunts, pumping Hojun’s cock faster and faster, precome beading at the head. He doesn’t finish his sentence, instead opting to lean forward to capture Hojun’s lips with his own.</p><p>There is no more distance between them, and from here, there is no return for them. Hojun throws caution to the wind, leaning sideways to pull off Joohyuk’s shorts, freeing his hard cock. Joohyuk hisses when the air touches his skin, resting his face in Hojun’s shoulder as Hojun strokes him too, feeling the way Joohyuk’s weight shifts against him.</p><p>He knows Joohyuk is close when he’s unable to form any more coherent words, shaking in Hojun’s touch and at last, he comes with an uneven groan. It only takes a moment for him to collect himself, as he realizes that Hojun hasn’t come yet.</p><p>“Hyung,” Joohyuk’s voice is ragged from having just come, as his strokes become harder and faster. Hojun surges forward, nipping Joohyuk’s lower lip to kiss him messily as he reaches his climax.</p><p>“Joohyuk, please,” he pants, as Joohyuk continues to stroke him through his orgasm. He slumps onto Joohyuk’s shoulder, all the tension he’d built up now released. Joohyuk gently rubs his back as his breathing starts to steady again.</p><p>Joohyuk tugs Hojun down onto the bed, not seeming to mind the tacky feeling on their skin nor the rough texture of the sheets.</p><p>As Hojun’s senses return to him, the implication of what they've just done starts to properly sink in. But as if Joohyuk can sense it, he wraps his arm tighter around Hojun.</p><p>“Let's stay here,” he murmurs into Hojun’s hair.</p><p>“Not forever, I hope,” Hojun manages to say, still masking his feelings and especially his worries. Now that they've done what they've just done, what would it mean for them?</p><p>Joohyuk chuckles, sending pleasant waves through Hojun’s skin. “That doesn’t sound too bad,” he murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of Hojun’s head. Hojun doesn’t reply, instead allowing silence to pass between them.</p><p>“You okay, hyung?” Joohyuk asks, running his fingers through Hojun’s hair.</p><p>Hojun isn’t sure where to begin. “I like you,” he finally blurts, but a wave of embarrassment washes over him making his cheeks redden. Joohyuk replies with an amused chuckle. “I know,” he whispers, quieting Hojun’s fears with a gentle kiss to the bridge of his nose. “So do I,” and Hojun can feel the smile on his lips.</p><p>“Let’s rest first, and we’ll talk later, yeah?” Joohyuk says, hand running along Hojun’s body in a reassuring, gentle motion.</p><p><em>Later,</em> Hojun thinks. So many things are running through his mind, the realization he has new knowledge now. How it feels to have Joohyuk so close to him. How it feels to have Joohyuk’s lips on his own. How it feels to touch Joohyuk, and the faces he makes in their most intimate of moments.</p><p>How it feels to have Joohyuk return his feelings. Now that makes Hojun’s heart warm.</p><p><em>Later,</em> Hojun thinks. They’ll talk about it, and though they don’t know exactly how things will bide for them, at least they’ll figure it out together.</p><p><em>Later.</em> It’s a promise, whispered into the cool rainy air.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>